


Three Notes of the Song

by lferion



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bingo, Challenge Response, Community: fan_flashworks, Fan Flashworks Bingo, Gen, Haiku, Poetry, Singing, Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: 3 haiku, all part of the same song.





	Three Notes of the Song

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Fan Flashworks [here](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/1854251.html) for the challenge 'Note' and the bingo prompt 'Tree'.

When Lúthien sang  
The trees and forest listened  
Nightingales replied

Stones woke, lit within  
When bright Makalaurë sang   
Notes of the great Song

Still the Song resounds  
Making light within the world   
Stars shine in darkness


End file.
